Patch 1.1.0
Tratti Raziali Ora disponibili per tutte le razze, ogni razza ne avrà almeno 4 (Tutti passivi ecceto almeno 1 attivo), e i Non-Morti sono considerati Umanoidi e non Undead. Eccone la lista: Nano * Stoneform: L'attivazione da un immunità al veleno, malattie e ferite. * Gun Specialization: Aumenta l'abilità con le Pistole. * Frost Resistance: Aumenta la Resistenza al Ghiaccio. * Treasure Finding: Attiva per vedere sulla minimappa i forzieri– dura fino a che non si disattiva – niente cooldown. Gnomo * Escape Artist: All'ativazione ti libera da effetti che ti bloccano i movimenti. * Expansive Mind: Aumenta l'Intelletto. * Arcane Resistance: Aumenta la Resistenza all'Arcano. * Engineering Specialist: Aumenta l'abilità in Ingenieria. Umano * Perception: All'ativazione aumenta il raggio di rilevamento dell'invisibilità. * The Human Spirit: Aumenta lo Spirito. * Diplomacy: Bonus in punti Fazione. * Sword Specialization: Aumenta le abilità con le Spade. Elfo della Notte * Shadowmeld: All'attivazione diventi invisibile ma richiede essere immobile e non in combattimento. * Quickness: Aumenta la chance di Schivata. * Wisp Spirit: Diventi un Whisp da morto aumentandoti la velocità di movimento. * Nature Resistance: Aumenta la Resistenza alla Natura. Orco * Blood Fury: All'attivazione aumenta la Forza. * Hardiness: Aumenta la resistenza agli Stun e Spinte. * Command: Aumenta i danni melee del Pet. * Axe Specialization: Aumenta l'abilità con le Asce. Tauren * War Stomp: All'attivazione Stunna gli avversari vicini per 3 secondi. * Endurance: Vita Massima aumentata. * Cultivation: Aumenta l'abilità all'Erboristeria. * Nature Resistance: Aumenta la Resistenza alla Natura. Troll * Berserking: All'attivazione aumenta la velocità fisica e di carica, ma richiede essere "ferito". * Regeneration: Aumenta la Rigenerazione HP. * Beast Slaying: Aumenta i danni fatti alle Bestie. * Throwing Weapon Specialization: Aumenta le abilità con le Armi da Tiro. Non-Morto * Will of the Forsaken: All'attivazione diventi immune agli effetti di Paura, Innamoramento e Sonno. * Cannibalize: Recupera HP consumando un corpo morto. * Underwater Breathing: Aumenta la durata del Respiro Sott'Acqua. * Shadow Resistance: Aumenta la Resistenza all'Oscuro. Nuovi Incontri Raid :Voci su Onyxia, un enorme drago nero. Siamo solo sicuri che lei non vuole nessun coraggioso guarriero che si avventuri nel suo covo. Entrambe le fazioni dovranno completare delle quests per guadagnare l'ingresso al Raid, ma verranno piazziati temporaneamente dei Veditori che venderanno la chiave per entrare nell'Onyxia's Lair per testarlo al più presto. :Scopero nel cuore della Montagna Blackrock oltre le Blackrock Depths, giace qui il Molten Core. Qui vivono antichi e potent entità malvagie. Gli avventurieri dovrano stare attenti ai pericoli che si posso celare nelle sue profondità. Nuova Cavalcatura:Kodo :Una fantastica possente creatura del Kalimdor che i Tauren sapranno addestrare bene:Il Kodo. Le cavalcature che utilizzeranno saranno molto più veloci e leggeri dei loro cugini selvatici. :I Tauren non avranno più l'abilità Plainsrunning, e potranno comprare i loto Kodo al Bloodhoof Village. Generale * I dungeon di Livello oltre il 30 daranno più esperienza. ** L'esperienza richiesta fra 30-60 è stata aumentata per compensare il cambiamento all'esperienza nei dungeon. * Alla morte tutti gli oggetti perderanno 10% di Durabilità. ** Ma la Durabilità persa durante i combattimente è stata diminuita. * La penalità dell'utilizzo dello Spirit Healer è stata cambiata:non si perderà più esperienza ma invece tutti gli oggetti perderanno il 100% di Durabilità e il personaggio ricevera il Resurrection Sickness di una dirata che varia a secondo del livello. * Magie che proccano all'uccisione, ora si attivano uccidendo un qualsiasi giocatre, ma solo mostri che danno o dovrebbero dare punti esperienza. * Le Lance sono state rinominate Alabarde. * L'abilità di utilizzo delle Alabarde può essere imparato dai Paladini, Cacciatori e Guerrieri. * Il Raggio minimo di un'abilità ora varia in base alla taglia del bersaglio. * Armature non possono essere cambiate in combattimento, accessori e armi si. * Shift-clickare un oggetto è stato aggiunto all'interfaccia dell'Asta. * Ricevi ora uno sconto del 10% con alta reputazione nel comprare oggetti, riparare, allennare le abilità e usare il volo. * Creature più grandi si vedranno da più lontano. * Le Creature ora inseguiranno con più voglia il giocatore. * L'animazione di spawn degli oggetti è ora visibile. * NPCs da scortare assisteranno il player più spesso. * Gli NPCs da scortare e le Guardie non seguiranno più il player. * Nuovi cimiteri aggiunti. * I players non saranno più in grado di comprare le cavalcature di un altra razza, ma in una patch futura verrà messo un modo di comprarle con un certo livello di reputazione. Quests * Le Quests per la chieve di Onyxia ora funzionano perfettamente. * Entrambe le Plaguelands hanno ricevuto dozzine di nuove quests. * La Catena di quests di Tirion Fordring è ora. * Nuove quests Raid e PvP sono state aggiunte. ** Quests per il Molten Core sono state aggiunte. * Aggiunte molte nuove quests a Desolace, includendo molte quests solo Orda. * Nuove quests Orda ggiunte ad Ashenvale, di livello 19-30. * Hemet Nesingwary e suoi amici ora è amichevole anche agli Orda. * Nuove quests a Montagne Stonetalon. * Nove quests aggiunte a Blackfathom Deeps, inoltre è stata spostata ad Ashenvale ed ha anche quests Orda. PvP * Mind Control e Hunter's Mark ti flaggano PvP quando lo usi su un player avversario. * Curare e buffare gli NPCs non ti flaggano PvP a meno che essi non siano in combat. Talenti * I Talenti del Paladino so ora disponibili. * I Talenti del Cacciatore so ora disponibili. Asta * Il nome del più alto puntatore non viene più mostrato. * Ogni volta che viene fatta una puntata, un pò di tempo viene aggiunto alla durata dell'asta. * Oggetti dove tu sei il più alto puntatore sono mostrati nell'interfaccia. Professioni * Leatherworking è ora completo. * Enchanting è ora completo. * Ingenieria è ora completo. * Oggeti epici craftabili ora richiede Raidare. * Skeleton Keys aggiunte a Blacksmithing. I Fabbri ora possono aprire i forzieri consumando la chiave. * L'abilità di Esperto per le professioni secondarie richiede di trovare un libro che lo insegni, l'abilità di Artista richiede di completare una quest. * Gli Elisir non stackano più con magie del player che aumento lo stesso attributo. * Ricette fra 200-250 di Enchanting ora richiedono più reagenti. * Aumentate il numero di ricette iniziali di Leatherworking. * Dentro un forziere ora può esserci un altro forziere. * Ironweb Spider Silk ora droppo più spesso e alcune ricette di Tailoring ne richiedono di meno. * La quantitù di ingredienti richiesti per l'ingenieria gnomica è stata cambiata. * Dark Iron Armor ha ricevuto un cambiamento in statistiche. * Living Essence e Essence of Undeath chance di drop ridotta. * Silk e Mageweave cloth si vendono a di meno dai vendor. * Catseye Ultra Goggles e Catseye Elixir effetto indebolito. * Quests di Artista Fishing, Cooking e First Aid disponibili. Pet * Pets, evocazioni e guardiani non sono più soggetti a Innamoramento. * Pets dovrebbere inseguire meglio il bersaglio. * Pets e evocazioni ora usano i comandi più spesso. * Quando un pet o un demone impara una nuova magia ora viene mostrata nella sua barra direttamente. * Le creature innamorate non utilizzeranno più le magie di evocazione. * La barra del pet diventa grigia quando è confuso o sta scappando. * Gli Imps non gireranno più in tondo se interropi il cast della [Firebolt. Druido * Non c'é più bisogno di essere di fronte al bersaglio per fare Entangling Roots, Faerie Fire, Hibernate, and Soothe Animal. * Nuova Magia: Rebirth (Livello 20). * Nuova Abilità: Feline Grace (Livello 40). * Abilità della Bear Form che attaccano o più target ora generano più Threat. * Enrage: Cooldown aumentato. * Growl: Ora costringe il bersaglio ad attaccarti, cooldown aggiunto. * Hibernate: Increased the chance of breaking early. * Mark of the Wild: Ranghi 5, 6, e 7 ora richiedono più reagenti. Cacciatore * Glimpse of Instincts: Rimosso. * Outdoorsmanship rinominato Survival. * Ranged Combat rinominato Marksmanship. * Non c'é più bisogno di essere di fronte al bersaglio per fare Hunter's Mark and Scare Beast. * Aspect of the Cheetah: Velocità aumentata. * Aspect of the Pack: Velocità aumentata. * Concussive Shot: Non causa più Threat addizionale, durata e cooldown leggermente aumentati, costo del mana ridotto. * Disengage: Effetto migliorato, cooldown aggiunto. * Hunter's Mark: Durata aumentata, dissipa da solo se il Cacciatore muore. * Mongoose Bite: Danni aumentati, costo del mana aumentato. * Scare Beast: Aggiunto il Diminishing Return. * Wing Clip: L'effetto slow è ora proporzionale al livello. * Feign Death: Durata aumentata. * Nuova Magia: Track Beasts (Livello 1). * Nuova Magia: Track Humanoids (Livello 10). * Nuova Magia: Track Undead (Livello 18). * Nuova Magia: Track Hidden (Livello 24). * Nuova Magia: Track Elementals (Livello 26). * Nuova Magia: Track Demons (Livello 32). * Nuova Magia: Track Giants (Livello 40). * Nuova Magia: Track Dragonkin (Livello 50). * Nuova Magia: Distracting Shot (Livello 12). * Nuova Magia: Aspect of the Wild (Livello 46). Mago * Blink ora funziona è meglio e non ferma il tuo movimento. * Non c'é più bisogno di essere di fronte al bersaglio per fare Counterspell, Detect Magic, and Polymorph. * Polymorph: Ora fa dismountare il bersaglio avversario, aggiunto il diminishing Return. * Blizzard: Fa danno a intervalli più frequenti. * Arcane Intellect: Ranghi 4 e 5 ora richiedono reagenti. * Teleport: Ora richiede un reagente. * Portal: Ora richiede un reagente. * Slow Fall: Ora richiede un reagente. Paladino * Retribution Aura: Spostata al livello 16. * Judgement: Spostata la livello 50, rinominata Holy Wrath. * Non c'é più bisogno di essere di fronte al bersaglio per fare Hammer of Justice and Turn Undead. * Cleanse: Spostata al livello 42, costo del mana aumentato. * Holy Light: Ora genera meno threat, effetto curativo e costo del mana aumentato. * Purify: Costo del mana aumentato. * Turn Undead: Aggiunto il Diminishing Return. * Holy Strike: Rimossa. * Crusader Strike: Rimossa. * Seal of Reckoning: Rimossa. * Healing Aura: Rimossa. * Dominance Aura: Rimossa. * Wisdom Aura: Rimossa. * Redemption: Rimossa. * Resurrection: rinominata Redemption, non più usabile in combattimento. * Tutte le Seals sono state rinominate Blessings. Molte nuove magie aggiunte con il prefisso "Seal". * Nuova Magia: Seal of the Crusader (Livello 12). * Nuova Magia: Seal of Justice (Livello 22). * Nuova Magia: Seal of Light (Livello 30). * Nuova Magia: Seal of Wisdom (Livello 38). * Nuova Magia: Flash of Light (Livello 20). * Nuova Magia: Judgement (Livello 10). * Nuova Magia: Blessing of Might (Livello 8). * Nuova Magia: Blessing of Wisdom (Livello 14). * Nuova Magia: Blessing of Light (Livello 40). * Nuova Magia: Concentration Aura (Livello 22). * Nuova Magia: Divine Intervention (Livello 30). * Resistance Aura: Separate in 3 nuove magie... Shadow Resistance Aura (Livello 28), Frost Resistance Aura (Livello 32), e Fire Resistance Aura (Livello 36). * Seal of Fury cambiata radicalmente. * Seal of Righteousness cambiata radicalmente. * Blessing of Salvation: Moved to level 26, durata aumentata, cooldown rimosso, effetto ridotto. * Blessing of Freedom: Spostata al livello 18. * Blessing of Protection: Spostata al livello 10. Prete * Le magie di resurrezione ora usano lo stesso tempo richiesto per recuperare il corpo. * La resurrezione ora porta nel posto dove la magie è stata castata, e non dove si trova il caster.. * Non c'é più bisogno di essere di fronte al bersaglio per fare Mind Control, Mind Soothe, Shackle Undead e Shadow Word: Pain. * Resurrection: Non utilizzabile più in combattimento. * Levitate ora di cancelle se danneggiati, e richiede un reagente. * Power Word: Fortitude: Ranghi 4, 5, e 6 ora richiedono reagenti. * Mind Control: Aggiunto il Diminishing Return. * Shackle Undead: Aggiunto il Diminishing Return. * Nuova Magia: Desperate Prayer (Livello 10). (Solo Nano/Umano) (Quest) * Nuova Magia: Starshards (Livello 10). (Solo Elfo della Notte) (Quest) * Nuova Magia: Touch of Weakness (Livello 10). (Solo Non-Morto) (Quest) * Nuova Magia: Hex of Weakness (Livello 10). (Solo Troll) (Quest) * Nuova Magia: Fear Ward (Livello 20). (Solo Nano) (Quest) * Nuova Magia: Feedback (Livello 20). (Solo Umano) (Quest) * Nuova Magia: Elune's Grace (Livello 20). (Solo Elfo della Notte) (Quest) * Nuova Magia: Devouring Plague (Livello 20). Solo Non-Morto) (Quest) * Nuova Magia: Shadowguard (Livello 20). (Solo Troll) (Quest) Ladro * Veleni: Ora dovrebbero essere resistibili. * Non c'é più bisogno di essere dietro al bersaglio per fare Blind and Pick Pocket. * Scassinaggio: Non si migliora da solo, deve essere potenziato. * Sap: Aggiunto il Diminishing Return. * Nuovo Veleno: Wound Poison (Levello 32). * Nuova Abilità: Safe Fall (Livello 40). Sciamano * Non c'é più bisogno di essere di fronte al bersaglio per fare Purge. * Rebirth: Rinominata Ancestral Spirit, non utilizzabile più in combattimento. * Water Walking: Ora si cancella se si subiscono danno, richiede un reagente. * Water Breathing: Ora richiede un reagente. * Earth Shock: Ora genera Threat addizionale. * Healing Stream Totem: Cura di meno, ma a intervalli più frequenti (alla fine uguale a prima se durata per intero). * Mana Spring Totem: Recupera meno mana, ma a intervalli più frequenti (alla fine uguale a prima se durata per intero). * Rockbiter Weapon: Ora fa in modo che i tuoi attacchi melee causino threat extra. Warlock * Solo i compagni del gruppo possono partecipare ai rituali. * Voidwalkers aspettera che i nemici vengano intorno a lui prima di fare Suffering. * Le persone che devono essere evocate ora devono confermare. * I player morti non possono più essere evocati. * Fixato un bug del calcolo del mana dei demoni del Warlock. * Lash of Pain (Succubus): non richiede più che la succube sia dietro il bersaglio. * Seduction (Succubus): Costo del mana ridotto, aggiunto il Diminishing Return. * Soulstones: Ora diventa Soulbound appena creata, e sono consumate pet conservare l'anima del bersaglio. Quando il bersaglio muore, e ha l'anima conservata esso può decidere di rinascere. Cooldown aggiunto. * Non c'é più bisogno di essere di fronte al bersaglio per fare Banish, Corruption, all Curses, Enslave Demon, and Fear. * Le magie dei demoni ora sono disponibili dal Demon Trainer come Grimori. * Enslave Demon richiede di nuovo una Soul Shard, aggiunto il Diminishing Return. * Howl of Terror: Aggiunto il Diminishing Return. * Fear: Aggiunto il Diminishing Return. * Rain of Fire: Durata, costo del mana, e danni leggermente aumentati, e fa danni a intervalli più frequenti. * Nuova Magia (Imp): Phase Shift (Livello 12). * Nuova Magia: Summon Felhunter (Livello 30). (Quest) * Nuova Magia: Inferno (Livello 50). (Loot di un Mostro) * Nuova Magia: Curse of Doom (Livello 60). * Nuova Magia: Ritual of Doom (Livello 60). (Loot di un Mostro) Guerriero * Inner Rage: Rimossa. * Pummel: Rimossa. * Heroic Strike: Utilizzabile in tutte le Stances, danni aumentati in alcuni ranghi e diminuiti in altri. * Sunder Armor: Utilizzabile in tutte le Stances. * Shield Bash: Utilizzabile in tutte le Stances. * Hamstring: Utilizzabile in Battle e Berserker Stance. * Rend: Utilizzabile in Battle e Defensive Stance, danni leggermente aumentati in alcuni ranghi. * Recklessness: Spostata al livello 50, utilizzabile solo in Berserker Stance, ora da al guerriero la capacità di fare più danni invece di diminuire l'Armor del nemico. * Bloodrage: Utilizzabile in tutte le Stances, cooldown aumentato. * Cleave: Spostata al livello 20, Utilizzabile in tutte le Stances, danni ridotti. * Mocking Blow: Spostata al livello 16, danni aumentati. * Shield Wall: Spostata al livello 28. * Slam: Utlizzabile in tutte le Stances, danni ridotti. * Thunder Clap: Danni aumentati. * Defensive Stance: Ora riduce i danni subito e fatti invece di aumentare la "Defense". * Intimidating Shout: Spostata al livello 22, non fa più in modo che il bersaglio scappi impaurito ma lo copre dalla paura. Ogni attacco interrompe la copertura. * Le abilità del Guerriero che colpiscono uno o più bersagli ora generano più threat. * Taunt: Ora costringe il nemico ad attaccarti. Cooldown aggiunto. * Berserker Rage: Spostata al livello 32. * Nuova Abilità: Retaliation (Livello 20). * Nuova Abilità: Execute (Livello 24). * Nuova Abilità: Intercept (Livello 30). * Nuova Abilità: Whirlwind (Livello 40). Bug Fixati * Mostri con troppa Schivata sono stati corretti. * Blessing of Salvation comprende anche gli HoT(Cure sul Tempo). * Se tami il leader di una mandria di kodo, il resto della mandria non dovrà più seguirti. * Se chiudo la finestra dei loot di un disenchanting, le polveri o le essenze o le schegge sono automaticamente lootati. (Non si dovrebbe più distruggere l'oggetto se chiudo la finestra dei loot del disenchanting). Varie * Aggiunte vari forzieri e scatole pronte a essere lootate intorno al mondo. * Aggiunto nuovi venditori rari di oggetti (Spade/Armature/Pozioni) Non-Comuni e Rari.